


All of You

by hinawa



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Body Image, Corny Dialogue, F/M, Lactation, Pregnancy, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinawa/pseuds/hinawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is very nsfw, and is basically porn without much plot, hence the rating. Flint and Hinawa roll in the hay, and I don't mean the kind in the barn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of You

"Flint, what are you doing?"

"Listening." 

"To my stomach?" 

Flint is lounging against his wife in their bed, an ear pressed intently to her swollen belly. "To the baby. The doctor says you can hear the heartbeat and I think I can! How funny, it almost sounds like there's two..."

"Oh," is all Hinawa says as she lightly rests her hand on her husband's head. "Be careful, you'll be kicked in the face."

"I already have been," he chuckles. "It's strong like you."  


Suddenly his wife gets a sly grin on her face."Quit kissing ass and kiss me instead," she says jokingly, but the comment still makes Flint go red around his ears. He leans in to give her a peck on the lips but stays longer, drinking her in. He pulls back to see her face, eyes half lidded and cheeks going pink. She wraps her arms around him for another kiss and he happily obliges. They latch onto each other and allow their tongues to move across each other's teeth, working both with and against each other. A hand moves to Hinawa's ample bottom as two stroke Flint's muscular back. There's a trail of saliva between them when they pull back for air, huffing.

Flint returns to her again, his kisses trail to the nape of her neck and she tips her head back, humming with contentment. He stops short of her shoulder and pulls back some. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I got carried away." 

Hinawa strokes the stubble on Flint's face. "By all means keep going," she says into his ear."If I wanted you to stop I would have said something."

Flint smiles, pulling her in and continuing where he left off at her shoulder. He goes down a bit and stops again. "Y...your breasts..." 

"They ache, Flint. Maybe you could...help?" 

He undoes her dress and slides it down to expose her upper body, her breasts are hanging round and full with milk for the child inside her. He gently moves his hands over them, trying not to cause discomfort. Hinawa bites her lip letting out a low hiss. He pulls away.

"No, no, keep going!"

"You sure?"

She nods. "Touch the nipples. Rub around them." 

He places his thumb onto her dark areola, massaging gently until a small bead of milk emerges from the center. He shudders and a feeling of friction blossoms between his legs. He's not sure why this excites him so much but he continues. Hinawa gives out a small moan and the feeling increases tenfold. Within moments, both of their clothes are cast away from the bed, leaving nothing but their two exposed bodies to explore.

 Flint looks over his wife and smiles. Hinawa was quite slim when they fist started dating, but now into a few years of marriage and with a baby on the way, she was filling out. Even Flint, who had been called a "beanpole" by his friends in the years before, was growing strong and muscular with all of the work he had done outdoors on the farm. Neither seemed to fuss over the changes that came to their bodies. This is why it surprises Flint when his wife asks in a low voice, "You really want someone like this?" She motions to her form, her face almost seems concerned. 

"Why wouldn't I?" he asks, his head cocked. 

"I've gotten...big, haven't I?"

He holds her hand, kissing it delicately. "I'd love you even if you were the size of the house."

"I practically am!" she whines.

"Then you're the prettiest house in the whole village," he says, a grin forming.

"Oh, geez," she groans, eyes rolling.

He chuckles and kisses her. "You really are beautiful, especially now," he whispers into her ear. He moves a finger over her enlarged center, tracing her stretch marks. She groans a little differently this time, her toes curling with pleasure. "It gets sensitive there too," she gasps. Flint bites his lip, feeling himself go completely erect as he massages her pregnant belly with his large palms. He stoops down to plant a kiss on it and smiles up at her. 

"So you like this, then?" Hinawa purrs, patting her stomach.

Flint just nods, still amazed.

"Can I try something?" she asks, and he nods again.

 Flint is more than happy to let his wife straddle him, her round curves spilling over his body. He can't get enough, grasping at her thick hips as he teases her wet opening and clit with his throbbing cock. She smiles and nods, adjusting herself as he does this. He thrusts up gently, his grip on her tightening. Her breasts begin to bounce as she moves along with him and she gives them a squeeze. Milk spills down over the orb of her stomach and she rubs it contentedly.

 Flint gives a series of low grunts as he quickens his pace, every part of him feeling completely stimulated. Hinawa is huffing on top of him, supporting her stomach with one hand while running another along Flint's side. She moans as she reaches her climax and she feels Flint's cock inside reaching it too. "Flint, Flint, oh god," she groans leaning into him. Her belly is against his and her breasts in his face. "I'm gonna...I'm..." Flint cries out as he fills her with his cum. Hinawa makes quite a mess herself.

 He pulls out slowly, a bit of the sticky seed spilling. Hinawa falls into his strong embrace and rolls over. They both lie catching their breaths for a moment, faces flushed and plastered over with lazy smiles. Finally they get up to clean and changed the sheets before crawling back into bed with each other. Flint pulls Hinawa close to him once more, kissing her and rubbing circles into her belly. She guides his hand to where they both can feel a kick. He smiles and snuggles further in.

"I love you," Flint says to her in a low voice. "Love you too," Hinawa yawns as she drifts off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
